User blog:DatAsymptote/Address to Bandwagoning
There’s been a persistent problem on the Wikia lately, and it’s gotten to a point in which it needs to be addressed. Bandwagoning is becoming increasingly popular. While not a bad thing in itself, it has been fostering a cliquey, draining atmosphere amongst the users. Of course, we’re not going to be ban-wagoning bandwagons. Rather, we’re just here to bring light to this issue, explain why it is an issue and offer some advice how to solve and reduce the issue. Defining Bandwagoning Bandwagoning is term which refers to a person joining in on an activity for the purpose of being ‘on trend’ or in an effort to belong to a group the person perceives as ‘cool’. In this case, we are referring to people making OCs of specific destinies or stories just because other people are doing it; or with the sole purpose of getting into a squad. We want to reassure users that there is absolutely nothing wrong with being inspired by someone, and there never will be. However, we want to encourage users to make OCs from a place of love and inspiration, even if you want them to join a particular group, rather than for the sole purpose of getting in on a trend. We say this because... The Effects of Bandwagoning Bandwagoning is killing motivation and enjoyment, for many users. It is making people self conscious about talking about their OCs, out of fear their OCs are going to start another trend. The chance of people wanting to make squads/groups has also grown, making many users feel even more cautious, scared their ideas are going to be hopped onto and made into a squad. It is absolutely fine to make an OC and to think they’d get along with someone elses, and it is fine if you want to make those OCs into a squad. However, the admin team wants to take this chance to discourage users from making OCs with the sole purpose of joining squads and groups (or with the sole intention to start one, off the back of someone else). This emphasis on squads has also made people fearful of using the same story as someone else, out of concern they will be made to share a ‘universe’ with them. We want to reiterate that, even if you and someone else have two OCs from the same story, there is no pressure to be in the same universe and form a squad, and this is not something you should expect of other users. The above emphasis on forcing OCs from the same story together has made users scared of using the same role as someone else. Spades has personally had people say that they “can’t” use Dorothy because of him, and while it may be intended to be a compliment, it is generally upsetting to hear. Users don’t want to feel as if they are stopping creativity and we want users to know all stories and roles are free for them to use, as long as they follow the rules. It is far more important that you create an OC and make them from a story and role you feel able to write a compelling character in, rather than avoiding a certain role because someone in a popular squad has written that character. No one owns the rights to a certain role. All of the above problems have caused a sense of clique-y-ness to grow on the wiki and it isn’t something the admin team is happy to continue promoting. In Conclusion, we want to discourage users from the following: *Making OCs just because someone else has. *Making an OC just to get into a certain OC squad. *Making an OC just because the idea is popular the moment. *Expecting other users to say yes to suggestions of squads and sharing the same universe. *Being afraid to make OCs from certain roles just because others have and this would stop them sharing a universe. For Further Consideration *Consider why you’re making an OC, having been inspired by another user. Is it out of a genuine love for the tale? Will you be invested in this OC as you are in your others? When investment in the squad or the story dies in others, will it still persist in you? *If someone else has used the same tale as you, there is no need to be put off! **There’s a quite profound cake metaphor that captures this (from stuffman @ tumblr) **However you make an OC, you’re bringing something new to the table. No one can make an OC in the same way you make OCs, and your OCs all have a neat touch that makes that OC your OC. Take pride in that. **So if you have a concept for a story or role you’re invested in, make that concept! *If you have made an OC, for whatever reason, and want them to join a squad, you should take care that you aren’t ignoring the other people involved. Be courteous, respect what is already set up, and collaborate. Talk about how to make your idea work with theirs, and avoid undermining other characters and acknowledge everyone’s efforts. *Be respectful of others when they talk about their OCs! Especially in chat. **Someone else talking about their OC is not the time nor place for you to talk about yours, especially if the OCs are similar. **Be respectful when people talk about their OCs, don’t make it about you and your OCs, unless its relevant. ***Often, finding a way to incorporate the other person’s OC along with yours is a good way of going about it. **We want the chat to remain a friendly place where anyone and everyone can chat, but this should not involve talking over people or starting new conversations in mere minutes, when someone may still be replying the the original conversation. We’d recommend waiting 5-10 minutes for the conversation to lull before talking about something different. You would be hurt if someone talked over you or ignored what you said, don’t do it to others. **There are two general chats, do not feel the need to enter the first and talk over people. You can always go to the second general or wait until there's an opening in the chat. *If you want people to be enthusiastic about your OCs, make an effort to be enthusiastic about others. **Ask questions, suggest scenarios or ideas, and talk about why you love their OC! It may be scary at first, or nerve wracking, but the other person will highly appreciate any compliments or reactions. You should treat others the way you want to be treated. Final Conclusion Finally, we love the Wikia, and we want the best for the Wikia. We value an attitude and atmosphere that inspires creativity, not drains and dulls it. It’s for that reason that we make this blog post. All of us, intentionally or not, have contributed to this issue. No one is in trouble and this is not intended to be a call out in regards to one specific person. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs